My fairy tale ending
by Elementalevil
Summary: What happens a year later and someone mischieviously wishes Sarah to Jereths castle??? Who is this girl?? And who is the new guy??
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!!! This is my first Labby fic so dont flame me. I was on Inu- yasha fever for a while. *Checks forhead to see if its cool* Anyway I came out of the fever when I found this *holds up a glass crystal like ball* I wonder what it is. *Starts throughing it up in the air like a base ball* I wonder.........*accidently drops the ball and it shatters into a million pieces * Woops. *Out of no where Jereth King of Goblins appears a nasty smile on his face. * Uhhhhhh ohhhhhh Im in trouble!  
  
  
  
Standered disclaimers apply of course.  
  
My fairy tale ending  
  
  
  
I streched my body out and relaxed. Nothing like a day on the beach. The sweet salty air, the gentle ocean breeze, the water lapping at my feet, the guy wearing feathers and tight pants chasing after a girl with long dark hair............. Wait hold up. Guy dressed in feathers?? Chasing a girl?????? I jumped up. They were saying something. Or rather shouting it. I came closer to hear them.  
  
"Sarah, come back. Back to the labyrinth. Back to me" The last words the guy in feathers said was so soft I almost missed them. I knew the girl didnt hear them she was too far away.  
  
"NO!!!!! Im not coming back." She, Sarah I presume, yelled over her shoulder. At first the feathery guy's face filled with such longing, agony, and love that my heart cried out to him. His face then hardened to one of icy determination. No wonder she didnt want him, he was too bitter. At first I didnt see what happened but then Sarah and feather dude appeared before my eyes. Wait well the truth is before my butt. I hid quickly in the bush so they couldnt see me when they appeared.  
  
"Sarah, I cant take you but Ill get some one to wish you to me then Ill prove"  
  
"You'll never get anyone to say those words Jereth. " Sarah said. I had a feeling that the feather guy, Jereth, was going to say he'd prove his love to her. I also had a feeling that Sarah didnt know he loved her, and it would make a big difference if she knew. I waited patiently.  
  
" Oh, Ill find someone to say I wish sarah to the castle beyond the goblin city and then you'll be mine and Ill prove it to you." His face was lined with anger, hate contempt... and underneath that love and dissapointment. I knew what to do, besides this might be fun. I stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"I wish Sarah to the castle beyond the Goblin city." I recited. Jereth stared and then laughed. Sarah looked confused. Then horrified, in a flash she was gone and I was alone with Jereth. I smiled at him "There I did my part"  
  
" Ill not ask. In any case, you have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth before Sarah becomes mine forever." When he said this the ground lurched beneath my feet and I felt not just a little queezy. I grabed my head when we were on solid ground.  
  
"Wooo, what a ride. Promise me never to do that again." I said shaking my head. When I looked up my breath caught. It was a maze!! It was also huge and at the center a castle. "Lemme guess the castle beyond the goblin city right?"  
  
"Yes, that would be correct."He said nodding  
  
"Hey buddy want some advice??" I said he looked at me then nodded thinking this might amuse him.  
  
"Stop with the Im too good for you and your going to tell me your love first bid. It doesnt go good with the suit. " I gestured to his deep red ruffled shirt, black leather vest and black leather pants. He looked down then laughed. A deep baratone that sent shivers up my spine. He turned and I knew he was leaving. There was one problem, I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!! "Wait hold up feather boy." I yelled at him. He turned around his face dark with anger. "What do I do while your romancing the unwilling maiden??"  
  
"Try to solve the Labyrinth. You wont but it will give me time with Sarah. And here is a hint. Nothing is what it seems unless you make it seem so. " with that he dissappeared. Contridictorary cute butt and all. I shrugged not exactly getting anything he said except the hint and that I had to solve the labyrinth. I set off down the path humming The Wizard Of Oz Were Off To See The Wizard under my breath.  
  
I came up to a wall, a very large one with no gate. Putting my finger on my chin I concidered how to get in. No doors, or gates. The wall was too high to climb. And there was no way in Hell I could dig under it. I walked up to it. Then I remembered his advicy hint thingy. Nothing is what it seems unless you make it seem so. So it seems there is no door, but.......... If I wanted to make it seem there was a door it would need...... sides and a handle. I shrugged I could try it. I picked up a hand full of sticky slimy mudd and made a rough outline of a door. I put my hand to my chin again. Convinuently forgeting the mudd, and got a chin full of the stuff. Making a face I grabbed my faithfull hanky and wiped it off. I picked up a rock and jamed it harshly into a side of the mudd sided door. Too my complete and utter surprise I fell through.  
  
Then right into a pile of .........what I hope was mudd.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, when I get a hold of that girl." Sarah muttered to herself while pacing around in the throne room. The goblins only come around when a baby was about to be turned into one of them. She stoped then put her hand to her head when memories of the last time she came here One year ago.  
  
"No no I have to go alone" Sarah said  
  
"But why??" Sir didgamus questioned  
  
"Because that is the way it is done." Sarah replied not knowing why she wanted to go alone  
  
"Well, if that is the way it is done then that is the way you must do it."  
  
"Sarah?" Jereths deep silky voice shocked her out of her reminising. She glared at his beautiful if not cruel face.  
  
"What do you want?" Sarah asked still pacing around. How could I ever love such a man? With all his stubborness and cruelty and determination. Those are the reasons I love his I suppose. She shook her head and resumed pacing.  
  
"Sarah, I" Jereth stoped trying to get the words out right. Sarah came up to him until they were eye to eye, or in thier case eye to mismatched eye. He lifted his hand and gently carresed her cheek."Sarah I love you"  
  
Sarah to her credit didnt deny it. She mearly fainted.  
  
"Ugh, Im getting to hate the labyrinth more and more." I said to myself. I wasnt mad at it. No I was just confused why it had no turning points or corners. I remembered the trick to getting past a mirror maze. You put your left hand on the left wall and follow that. I did so cringing slightly at the slimy course texture. Bear with it I told myself. I followed my hand. I fell again, right through the trick wall. This time into a disgusting puddle of water and other liquids. "Now Im pissed"  
  
"No you fell in piss. Theres a difference." Said a voice. It wasnt the feather boy Jereth's but more.....younger and more......darker. In a sensuous sort of way. I turned to look at him. Long Hair in a similar fasion as Feather boys. Except he had blue tips to his. He was wearing a dark brown cape and a pristine white ruffled shirt and brown pants. I without useing that microscopic muscle I call my brain, threw a bunch of piss wet mudd at him. It splattered him and he looked at his stained forever shirt.  
  
"Oops" I said looking away and whistling innocently. I nearly fell again when he burst out in peals of laughter. I looked at him again. He was wiping away tears of laughter from his forget-me-not blue eyes.  
  
"That was the first time anyone has ever tried that. I rather like it." He began wiping the stuff away with a glooved hand  
  
"You like getting hit with shit and piss?" I said confused He laughed again.  
  
"No I like that way you have no respect no fear or even curiousity about me." He cocked his head to one side then smile wickedly. A moment later I was in a castle room. A bath was prepared and clothes were waiting. I shrugged  
  
" Well if you cant beat them join them. " I said as I sank greatfully into the water. After washing up I stood and reached for a towel but they were out of reach so I stood up dripping wet and went to get the towel. Just as the door opened and He came in.  
  
"You were born cold naked and wet there is no reason you should stay that way." He said to my humiliation. 


	2. 

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh hi???? * Jereth King of Goblins just stares at me in amazment. I decide to ignore him* Thank you for reviewing people. I wont write more if you dont. I swear. I can do that just stop one fanfic. Anyway what do you think???? I made the new guy myself *swells with pride. *  
  
He's stupid and copies my hair style* Jereth says hands on hips. Holly smiles wickedly. Then gets out her make-up case. Jereth turns to run.* Bye!!!  
  
Standered disclaimers apply  
  
WARNING SEX SCENE!!!!!!!! Jereth and Sarah have sex in this scene !  
  
My fairy tale ending  
  
Jereth grimaced when Sarah fainted. Well it was a surprise to her, so that meant she didnt know. Jereth lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his richly furnished room. Then gently laid her on the soft silk comferters. He studies her face while she is sleeping. It would seem all traces of the child who defeated him were gone.  
  
Now in there place a women's triumph. A women who had defeated him. Her soft black hair hung around her face and over the satin pillow. Her skin was taned slightly. Her dusky black lashes touched her slightly rose colored cheek bones. How many times had he laid on the very same pillow thinking of her??? Wishing she were with him??? Too many to count.  
  
Jereth's gaze went to her lips. A dangerous place. An even more dangerous feeling went through his body. Before he could stop himself his lips met hers. The kiss was gentle at first. Then to his complete surprise her arms went around his neck then pulled him close. When they parted for breath she whispered his name. That broke his fragile control. He layed over her. Every inch of his body in contact with hers. She moved restlessly beneath him. His mouth went to hers again. His tounge dived into her sweet mouth. Her tounge made gentle contact. Jereth groaned. This was more than he could take.  
  
Sarah had felt Jereth pick her up and bring her into a room and lay her in a bed. He loved her. Truely! Sarah was slightly surprised when his lips touched hers but she wrapped her arms around his head when he thought to break the contact. She breathed his name and he was on her. His hands skimmed her body and she arched her back.  
  
"Master!!!!! Master!!!!!" A goblin with spagly hair and gross bulging eyes ran in. Jereth growled low in his throut at the interupption.  
  
"What!!!" He yelled and even Sarah as a little scared. He had jumped up and was advancing on the goblin.  
  
"The girl!!!!! The one in the labyrith. " He said cringing.  
  
"What about her???" Jereth was cooling down a bit. This was important.  
  
"She is gone!!! " Jereth grabed him by the neck.  
  
"What do you mean she is gone????" Jereth was strangling the little guy up in the air. He dropped it and it tried to explain.  
  
"We were watching her in the crystal you gave us, then she just dissapeared." The goblin said then ran as fast as her could in the other direction. Jereth leaned out the door.  
  
"I want every goblin looking for her. Check the labyriunth, the city and here, NOW " Jereth began pacing the room.  
  
"What is wrong with her being gone?" Sarah asked in a quite voice. Jereth turned to look at her and his eyes softened.  
  
"There are a lot more people and mythical, magical creatures in the under ground then I Sarah. There are a lot more places than this Labyrinth. If someone decided to take a girl or boy from my castle, all they have to do is pop in snatch them and pop out. Thats why I watch them so much." Jereth finished siting on the end of the bed. Sarah bit her lip.  
  
"Why would anyone want a human??" She said confused. Jereth sighed. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened not used to The Goblin Kings touch in a kind way. The Goblin King drew back anger darkening his brow.  
  
"Because Sarah humans are the only race that inspire love." Jereth's face then grew darker and he scowled at her. "Were you sleeping a moment ago?"  
  
Sarah thought up a clever lie. Then decided she'd tell him the truth.  
  
"No, Jereth I was awake." She blushed hotly and Jereth laughed out loud. His good temper returned.  
  
"Then lets see what other things you can do awake." Jereth leaned down and took her soft lips in his and this time she immediently began to play with his tounge. His hands skimmed down her body and Sarah felt the temprature go up about 1000 degrees. Her clothes were off in less time it took to get them on and his clothes were already gone. When his skin touched hers red hot heat ran in through her blood stream. He gasped out loud above her. He was affected in the same way.  
  
Jereth had had many lovers but none of them aroused them to this point of passion. His body ached to have her. He ached to posses her perminantly. To bind her to him forever. He settled between her thighs. His head bent down and touched her navel. He placed wet kisses all aong her body up to her mouth. When he reached her mouth he thrust his aching member into her body. She stiffened imediently. Her eyes wide she grew accustem to this invasion. He was pleased with her virginity. All thoughts fled from his mind when she wriggled under him. He thrust blindly into her. She matched his pace. Thier climax was at the same time. Jereth fell bonelessly to the bed breathing harshly. His arms wrapped around Sarah and she, content, snuggled up to him. Jereth had never felt more content since...she died. He shook his head and let sleep take him over.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell are you doing!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as the man chased me around the bed. He shrugged.  
  
"Chasing you what does it look like??" He flipped over the bed and caught me. He pinned me against the wall. The marble touched my skin and shivers chased up my spine.  
  
"Ahhh okay. What is your name by the way?" I asked with nothing else to do. He smiled wickedly.  
  
"My name is Indemien. Your future husband" He said tossing me onto the bed and walking over to the closet at the back of the room. I could only stare at him in shock. He brought out several yards of materiel. The materiel was shiny and silky if a bit heavy. The colors were the green grey as my eyes and cream and cloth-of-gold. He asked polightly "Would you stand please?"  
  
" Oh sure whatever." I convinced myself this was a dream. I fell asleep on the beach and now am having this crazy dream. I stood and he dropped the materiel. He said a few crazy words in a weird laguage and the materiel picked itself up and twisted around my body. When it stopped moveing I looked down at myself.  
  
The cloth-of-gold was the underskirt showing about half a foot at the hem of my dress. the grey green was a second underskirt this one showing about two and a half feet. The cream materiel was my bodice and part of my skirt, near the back and in the front drawing away from my grey-green skirt like a curten. A cloth-of-gold cape hung from my shoulders to my ankles. My feet were clothed in the same cloth-of-gold slippers. I looked into the mirror in front of me. My brown gold hair was off my neck and some pieces hung in curls around my face. It was held up by a cream grey-green tiara. I had on gold and green eyeshadow and light gold lip gloss.  
  
"What do you think??" He asked mildly as if every day he did this. I turned to him.  
  
"Its okay but I hate dresses." He seemed stunned that I wasnt stunned. "This is all a dream anyway." He visibally relaxed after that.  
  
"No your quite awake Cassandra." I looked up at him finally shocked. No one but me and my mom knew my real name. It was dangerous. I stummbled and he caught me.  
  
"How do you know that?" I questioned weakly.  
  
"Ill marry you in one hour. I know everything about you. Princess Cassandra almost queen of the sorceress's." At that I did faint.  
  
Indemien put the sleeping princess back on his bed. He went to find Wise man.  
  
"My son what news do you bring?" The old stooped man said when seeing Indemien . Indemien Bowed low.  
  
"The princess is sleeping in my appartments" The old man brightened at this.  
  
"We shall need a sacrifise to transfer all the power to her completly. Then we shall awaken Lady Daarkness" The wise man said sitting down. Indemien thought about it for a while.  
  
"The King Of The Goblins has a women of 17 I think at his castle. She will be perfect." Indemien smiled at the sight of his younger brother Simon. He was striding down the hall after them.  
  
"Jereth has no attchment to her does he? We dont want a powerful enemy like Jereth against us." Indemien shook his head  
  
"Jereth has no attachment what so ever." With that he grabbed his brother by the hand and brought him into the gardens to tell him about the princess.  
  
  
  
"I love you Sarah" Jereth whispered after they had made love several times. Sarah stood up unsteadily getting dressed in a gown of blue silk.  
  
"I love you too Jereth. With all my heart and soul" As Sarah said these words she dissapeared from Jereth's sight. Jereth stood up and went over to the spot she had been in. Jereth felt The worlocks magic and he grew angry. Very angry. In seconds he called up his army and that of a couple friends and went off cheerfully to kill the men who stole his love from him.  
  
  
  
What do you think??? Should I kill sarah? Mabe Jereth Too??? Tell me Or Ill do both. REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
